Axbridge v Banwell
Axbridge v Banwell & Churchill was match which took place on Sunday 29th June 2014 at Allerton Cricket Ground. Match report The question on the lips of the Allerton cognoscenti was, “Could they do it again?” Having arrested a series of defeats at Ilton the previous Sabbath, doubts were heavy in the midsummer air as to whether Axbridge could back this up with victory in front of their home crowd. Against the combined forces of Banwell and Churchill, Axbridge CC silenced those doubters in emphatic style. Skipper Packham’s misfortunes with the coin continued, as motivated by a greenish tinge to the wicket and a westerly breeze, the visiting captain had no hesitation when inviting Axbridge to bat. However, this presented an opportunity for the Axbridge batsmen to show their mettle as despite the early loss of Stiles (4), the Axbridge top order made light work of the Banwell and Churchill attack. Grinstead (80), demonstrating typical leg side dexterity came within one run of his Axbridge best and he was complemented by the fluent Hatcher (46) carrying through previous good form. Falling one short of the 150 partnership in the 29th over partnership, Grinstead and Hatcher laid an excellent foundation for the final assault. Unfortunately for Axbridge, the middle and later order were unable to capitalize on this, as despite some scything blows from Fisher (12) they fell short of the kind of intimidating total to which Packham must have aspired. A trio of ducks from Mann, Wilson and Purkiss encapsulated the low-key end to the innings. Nevertheless, anything in excess of the iconic figure of 200 presents a challenge and Axbridge enjoyed the somewhat makeshift refreshments at the interval secure in the knowledge that the runs were in the bank. The Axbridge skipper kept his pace battery in reserve at the top of the visitor’s innings and chose instead to open with the military medium options of Purkiss (1-34) and Packham himself (0-7). Initially, this proved fruitless as Masters (56) assisted by Hutchinson (17) and Poyner (19) compiled runs with relative ease piercing the gaps with worrying regularity. However, as the master plan, unfolded Packham’s strategy paid dividends. Having been kept back, the fast bowling attack dogs were not so much champing at the bit but slavering rabidly. Peters (3-18) and Fisher (4-24) tore through the visitors batting line up like a couple of pitbull terriers. With the little and large spin twins Hatcher (1-18) and Whittle (0-31) wheeling away in tandem, the innings was wrapped up with aplomb. Packham even allowed himself a balcony view of the action as he took his ease with the burgeoning crowd on the sidelines and handed the reins to the patrician Stiles to ensure victory in the 37th over. Following this convincing triumph, the resident sage misquoted Hamlet and mused, “When victories come they come like crows, not as single spies but in battalions.” Scorecard= Fall of wickets: 1-30, 2-153, 3-162, 4-163, 5-169, 6-171, 7-188, 8-200, 9-205 '''Fall of wickets: 1-66, 2-106, 3-107, 4-111, 5-130, 6-130, 7-130, 8-131, 9-141, 10-142 *'Axbridge:' *'Banwell & Churchill:' |-| Match Day Images= Match Day Images |-| Match Stats= |-| Partnerships= Also See *Axbridge C.C *Axbridge Results 2014 External links *[ Scorecard at Play Cricket] Category:Axbridge results Category:Axbridge results 2014